Helpless In A Wheel Chair
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: It's been three weeks since Korra is now in a wheel chair and she's feeling down but will Mako be able to cheer her up? This is an alternate ending to the end of Book 3 the ending of Book 3 I wanted but didn't happen *MAKORRA*


**Since Zaheer had his guards poison Korra and she is now in a wheel chair she is not her normal happy avatar self she is dark around her eyes and she hardly spoke to anybody not even her parents Korra felt so helpless she was the avatar master of all four elements and helping people but here she was in her room on Air Temple Island in a wheel chair. It was Jinora's ceremony for getting her air bending tattoos today but Korra wasn't in a happy mood to come of course she was happy for Jinora but she just wanted to stay in her room looking out her window but she couldn't since Pema was getting her ready for Jinora's ceremony party she helped Korra get into a water tribe dress, fixed her hair.**

"**There Korra how does it look?" Pema asked with a kind smile as she handed Korra a mirror to look at herself as Korra looked at herself in the mirror she showed no emotion.**

"**It's great thanks" Korra replied still showing no emotion. What Pema and Korra didn't know is that Mako was on the outside by Korra's door listening to their conversations Mako was in frozen shock seeing Korra almost about to die from the poison Zaheer put in her body the thought of losing her would hurt him too much he knows there broken up but his feelings for her has never gone away they will continue to grow strong. As Pema was about to take Korra at Jinora's ceremony as she open Korra's door and notice Mako standing there.**

"**Oh Mako? Do you need something?" Pema asked.**

"**Would it be ok to let me talk to Korra in her room for a while? I'll take her to Jinora's ceremony if that's ok with you?" Mako asked.**

"**Sure that's ok with me you here to cheer Korra up huh? That's good she could sure need it well I'll leave you two alone" Pema said as she walked out of Korra's room as Mako shut Korra's door gently. Korra looked at him she showed no happy emotion Mako couldn't believe it that Korra was not her happy normal self how dare Zaheer to this to her he wanted to kill him after what he done to her he wish he protected Korra from Zaheer he knew she was the avatar but she was dangerous he almost killed her and he hated himself for not being there and helping her. He saw that she was wearing a water tribe dress and that her hair was down he remembered she looked like that when Tarlock had a party to get Korra to join his task force he forgot how beautiful she looked in that dress but even with her normal outfit and normal hair style she still looked beautiful to him.**

"**You look beautiful Korra" Mako said as he walked up to her. **

"**Thanks I guess if you're trying to cheer me up it's not working I'm still not better and I probably won't ever be" Korra said with a frown.**

"**Korra nobody expects you to be better right away it's only been three weeks you'll get better soon" Mako said.**

"**Mako look at me I'm the avatar but I'm now in a wheel chair and I can't protect people I'm so helpless It's my fault I'm this way" Korra said.**

"**Korra it's not your fault it's Zaheer's he's the one that poison you and made you like this" Mako said trying to make her feel better. **

"**But it is my fault I had to give myself up just because I wanted to save the airbenders if I wasn't so stupid I wouldn't be like this I could still walk and I wouldn't be in a wheel chair I'm so helpless" Korra said with a sad look on her face.**

"**Korra you're not helpless healing just takes time even for the avatar you'll get better I'm sure of it your lucky your alive you almost died of the poison and I was shocked and scared to the thought of losing you forever and you want to know why? It's because I still love you my feelings for you have never gone away I want you to know I'm here for you Korra" Mako said as he bend down to Korra's level as he hold on to one of her hands as he smiled at her. **

"**I still love you too" Korra said so soft Mako hardly heard her.**

"**What was that Korra? I didn't hear you can you say that again?" Mako asked as Korra looked up at him.**

"**I still love you too" Korra replied enough for Mako to hear her. Mako smiled with happiness as he hugged her gently as soon as he stop hugging her Mako bend his face down to Korra's as their lips almost had toughed he got closer as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved slowly as the kiss deepened. This kiss wasn't a sad one like there sad break up it was a happy kiss filled with love. They both let go of their kiss as Mako stand back up. **

"**Ok I'm ready to go to Jinora's Ceremony" Korra said as Mako nodded as he moved her wheel chair and was taking her there as they got outside Korra's Mom Senna hugged her.**

"**You look beautiful sweetheart" Tonraq said as he kissed his daughter on the fore head as Korra smiled at her Dad. As Mako got by the stairs that leads to Jinora's ceremony he was confused how was he going to get Korra's wheel chair on the stairs it seemed impossible to him. **

"**I got this kid" Lin said as she bended the stairs away as she made it so Mako could take Korra up to Jinora's ceremony as he was finally there. Mako could had stand next to Asami, Bolin and the others but he chosen to stand next to Korra and her family. Korra and Mako smiled at each other he had cheered her up only a little but with Mako by her side she'll get through this. **

**A/N: So I really wish that it happen this way at the end of Book 3 and not the way it happened with Asami. No offense to people that loved the friendship between Asami and Korra but I never liked there whole friendship thing in Book 3 it was too rushed and didn't make any since whatsoever. And I'm also an Asami hater and an Korrasami hater I know it was just friendship but it also made me think of Korrasami and I hated how Mako didn't have much screen time at the end of Book 3 and the Korrasami friendship ruined it for me -_- If it happened this way it would have been prefect. **


End file.
